tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Shirtman Origins
Shirtman Origins is a series of interactive story-based levels found in Shirtman! that can be unlocked by completing each villain's respective levels with 100% completion. Upon pre-ordering, they are automatically unlocked, and if desired, you can unlock them by paying $2.99 USD. They are animated in a 16-bit art style, similar to cutscenes of the NES and SNES There are five levels, each centered around a different boss that is playable. Issue no. 1: The Strongman's Struggle Characters *The Strongman *Master Mynd *The Strongman's Father *Evil Soldier Guy *The Three-Armed Woman *Max Million *The Disgruntled Employee Plot The Strongman's family were on a train to escape the oppression of their unnamed home country, when the train was attacked by soldiers and derailed, falling into a river below. The strongman, in his cradle survived and floated where it was found by a three-armed woman who was rejected by society. Upon finding what appeared to be a beard on the babies face (which was actually seaweed), and seeing pictures of clowns, balloons, and circus tents painted on his cradle, she believed that they could both be "circus freaks" for a nearby circus. They went to the circus where they where both accepted and used as part of acts. They soon found out that the beard was fake, but where to attached to the baby to let it go, so they decided to make it start training to be a strongman ever since he was old enough to walk, making him a circus assistant. After living with the circus people for roughly ten years, he became the world's youngest strongman, being able to bench press around 190 lbs. He continued this practice until he was sixteen, where he could lift almost 190 pounds, where the audience could literally not believe it and shouted at him for being a fake. He misinterpreted this remarks, thinking they thought he was week. He started working out at an abnormal, hazardous level, where he soon was able to bench 500 pounds at age 18, but this was still not enough. He worked so hard that it slowly tore his muscles, which eventually gave him severe muscle damage. Hospitalized, the doctors had to give him a special treatment which repaired and reinforced his muscles, making him stronger than ever. Now being able to lift a whopping 1,000 pounds, he mesmerized audiences with his record-breaking strength. After Master Mynd killed Shirtman's father, he hired The Strongman as Bodyguard to "protect him" as part of an act to make him seem less suspicious. However, much like Master Mynd, he was corrupted by the Overlord AI and became evil. When an employee find's out about Mynd's secret and tries to stop him by using a variation of Shirtman's Belt, the Strongman must stop him, and succeeds, killing him. Levels *1. The Train *2. The Riverside Cliff *3. The Circus *4. The Hospital *5. The Invitation Issue no. 2: Survival of the Shiftress Characters *Shiftress *Pirate Leader *Mask Guardian *Max Million *Master Mynd *The Strongman Plot Shiftress was once a swimsuit model on a cruise in the Mediterranean Sea, where a group of pirates on an expedition for a lost artifact raids their boat, thinking that they are also looking for it. They tie up the people aboard the ship and deliberately crash the ship into the island where the artifact is supposed to be located. After fighting off several of the pirates and escaping the damaged ship, she makes it through the pirate's camp and fights off the leader of the pirates. While escaping from the last of the pirates, she falls down into a cavern and finds a secret Greek underground city, and after avoiding various booby traps, she comes across an ancient mask carved out of the armor of the forgotten god of rubber, Machulleus. Upon putting it on, she receives the properties of rubber, making her skin and hair pink. She is now able to shift her arms and legs into various shapes. Using these abilities, she is able to escape the collapsing city, fighting off undead Spartans, and make it back to the surface, and uses her newfound powers to return to her home in Cynical City, where she takes down a gang leader called Max Million. After seeing news reports of this attack, Master Mynd recruits her to his group of villains, along with Strongman. Levels *1. The Cruise Ship *2. The Pirate Camp *3. The Lost City *4. The Fish Cannery *5. Max Million Issue no. 3: Colonel Cranium's Conquest Characters *Colonel Cranium *The Surgeon *Bounty Hunter Plot Before he was Colonel Cranium, he was a sixty-year-old colonel in the US Army. His temporary base is raided by a group of enemy soldiers, and he evades them and escapes in a jeep, but it hits a mine, which knocks him unconscious. His body is found and taken to his Army Base, where it is discovered that he has severe brain damage, worse than any case they have ever seen. One of the young medics tries to find a brain transplant, but makes a wrong turn and walks into the UFOs & Conspiracy Department, and while sneaking past guards, finds a box labeled "Brains" and assumes this is a box full of brain transplants. Upon returning to the operating room, he makes a swirl-shaped incision in the head of the colonel and replaces his brain with the glowing green alien brain. The colonel awakes in an extraterrestrial spaceship, where he is greeted by a group of aliens clad in blue, who state that the brain he had received was the brain of their leader who had crashed on Earth several months earlier. They put him through a series of tests/initialization processes before deeming him worthy to be their new leader. They give him a blue robe that their leader would wear, and ask him to help them retrieve the leader's ship and any tech that was found with it. Inside the ship, he finds the cause of the crash, an android Bounty Hunter, who he then kills. Levels *1. The Camp *2. UFOs & Conspiracy *3. The Tests *4. The Crash Site *5. The Wreck Issue no. 4: Dinocop the Destroyer Characters *Dinocop *Buddy the Cop *Max Million *Dr. Dahktur *Master Mynd *Strongman *Shiftress *Colonel Cranium Plot Before he was transformed into the fearsome Dinocop, he was just an average investigative police officer. While investigating the gang lord known as "Max Million", he was led to an abandoned gum wrapper factory where Max has made his new hideout. Dinocop and his partner infiltrated the factory undercover, and when he was about to get the jump on Max Million, he discovered that Max Million had the ability to create mindless duplicates of himself to do his bidding, which is why he chose the name Max Million. After barely escaping, Dinocop was shot several times by a gang of "dupes" and barely escapes with his life, with the help of his partner. He soon falls into a coma. He wakes up strapped into a bed in a secret laboratory beneath a prison. Dazed and confused, a group of scientists tell him he's lucky to be alive. He looks down at him self to see that his skin has been covered in green-brown scales and his hands and feet are similar to that of a dinosaur's, and he has been given a super-powerful tail. The scientists tell Dinocop that due to his injuries, he was the perfect candidate for a long-running experiment to inject a human being with the DNA of a Dinosaur to create the perfect breed of prison guard for maximum-security prisons. There was a flaw in the experiment, and the Dinosaur DNA dominated the human DNA, which gave him his dinosaur physical features. Driven completely insane by the experiment, Dinocop runs amuck throughout the lab, forcing one of the scientists, Dr. Dahktur to avoid him and try to contain him. Dinocop proceeds to the prison and not-so-stealthily escapes. In the courtyard, he comes across another failed experiment, a giant moth creature. After defeating him, he is recruited as the final member of Master Mynd's "group". Levels *1. Max Million pt. 2 *2. On the Run *3. The Secret Lab *4. The Prison Rampage *5. The Initiation (The Moth) Issue no. 5: Operation: Overlord Characters *Master Mynd *Shirtman's Father *Max Million *Strongman *Shiftress *Colonel Cranium Plot The comic starts out with Olivus and Shirtman's Father in their early twenties, being dorm mates in college, with a slight "The Social Network" feeling. While working on building the Overlord Operating System. A loud knocking is heard at their door, and the two can only assume that it is the government, coming to investigate the OS. They stall the government as they save the entirety of the operating system onto a series of floppy disks. They eventually escape the university, evading the agents. Having been split up, Marcus' father calls Olivus and tells him that he was attacked and mugged by a young gang lord about his age known as Max Million, who stole the floppy discs. After track Max to an abandoned hotel, which he is using as his base of operations, he successfully infiltrates and retrieves the floppy disks. A series of years pass, and the two have various disputes about the future of Overlord, to which Olivus goes to Alaska to blow off steam by mountaineering. After a hard and cruel climb, he is stranded on the top of the mountain with no hope of survival. After a day, a helicopter arrives, and Olivus, thinking it's a rescue copter, shoots his last flare, and the helicopter starts to descend toward the mountain, only to be struck by lighting and crash into the side of the mountain, spraying a strange substance at Olivus, and knocking him hundreds of feet below, into a freezing snow bank. Olivus waked up days later to find that his skin has been turned a pale light blue, and his blood feels like icy water. He tries to move his fingers, resulting in the snow around him to shake and begin to hover, then fall back to the ground. He realizes that the snow and ice around him have created a satic-energy like bond, and that he can control it at will. Upon returning to civilization, he finds that Marcus' father has been upgrading the Overlord Operating System into an Artificial Intelligence (Mynd's Idea) without asking his permission. He goes to talk to him about it, and finds that the AI has corrupted the father's mind. He has no choice but to kill him with his newfound ice abilities. He tries to avoid being corrupted by the AI himself, but it is already too late. After realizing that Shirtman was his father's son, he realizes that Shirtman is going to be out to get him. He assembles a group of six people, including Max Million. When he realizes Max's face from the past, and remembering he tried to destroy Overlord, he attempts to kill him be throwing him into the core of the AI. This proves futile, and somehow Max has temporarily taken over the AI, receiving inexplicable powers, turning into "The Overlord." When the others recognize him too, as he has played a negative role in most of their lives, they start to attack him, but are all defeated. It is up to Mynd to defeat him, and using his newfound ice powers, he is eventually able to nullify Max's takeover of the Overlord and kill him, reverting the AI to it's original status. Levels *1. The Dorm *2. Max Million pt. 3 *3. The Incident *4. Do What's Necessary *5. The Overlord Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Shirtman Category:Unlockables Category:Levels Category:Shirtman! Levels